This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Three primary aims are envisioned in this new core project: (1) Multiscale meshing algorithms and software for biomedical systems;(2) Multiscale and multiphysics simulation algorithms and software for biomedical systems;and (3) prototype multiscale/multiphysics models of two specific biomedical systems under normal and pathological conditions, using the tools from aims (1) and (2).